Leave Out All the Rest
by PierceTheVeil
Summary: I'm not right for you Jared!" "Don't say that Kim, you're perfect for me and you know that!" "No Jared, you need someone who will be there for you, someone who you can marry and have kids and grow old with, and-and I just can't be that person" Ch3 redone
1. Chapter 1: Things Change

_Summary: "I'm not right for you Jared!" "Don't say that Kim, you're perfect for me and you know that!" "No Jared, you need someone who will be there for you, someone who you can marry and have kids and grow old with, and-and I just can't be that person" "No matter how much I want to" She whispered. Rated for language, other._

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything but the plot and any characters I have made up, Stephenie Meyer owns all. If I did I would probably make Twilight better as in more werewolf and Emmett goodness. _

_Anyways, sit back and enjoy the ride.__  
_

_Chapter Playlist: Pieces by Red  


* * *

_

**:Limited:**

"Sweetie, you sure you want to leave? You're not having any second thoughts at all? Because we'd be happy for you to come with us on our trip around Europe, we could all be together like a family" My mother asked, desperately trying to convince me out of going on the plane that was about to board in five minutes.

I shook my head at her. "No mom, I'm sure. You and Demetrius need to go by yourselves on your honeymoon, you guys deserve it. It makes me smile to see you so happy with him and it wouldn't be right if I came with you guys. I really want to go and visit dad, I haven't seen him in over seven years. It'd be a great experience, you know living with him"

The screen on the wall flashed that the plane was beginning to board, indicating that I only had a few more minutes with my mom. I wobbly walked over to her, ignoring the headache and pains in my arms and legs and hugged her tightly.

"I'll call you and text you everyday, don't worry. Plus I heard they have a great hospital in Forks which is right next to La Push and I talked to Dad and he said he's gotten all my medication for me. I want you to have fun with your new husband and tell Demetrius that I said hi" I reassured her.

"Okay Kimmy, just remember to take all your medication and to go to all your doctors appointments for your Chemotherapy and all that. Also don't be afraid to tell me what goes on at the appointments since you seem to be doing that a lot lately" She fussed, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. "And when you start school I want you to open up to more people, be yourself. I want you to make more friends and be happier, promise me you'll try"

"I promise mom"

She smiled weakly at me. "Okay, okay. Just-just know that I love so much, more than my own life. Don't forget that, I'll miss you so much Kimmie"

"I know mom and I love you too, you're my best friend. I'll miss you, so much" I murmured as tears of my own started falling.

_"Sagapo Kimmy mou" _My mom said in fluent Greek.

_"Kai ego sagapo Mama mou" _I answered back in equally fluent Greek. I gave my mom one last hug, picked up my bags and boarded the plane.

The flight attendants helped me my heavier bag under my seat since my arms and legs have weakened over the years and I sat down in my seat, finally able to relax a little.

As the flight attendants went through all of the procedures before the plane started taking off I zoned off, succumbing myself to my thoughts, my memories. The one memory that came up frequently was the when things changed for the worse, the year I was diagnosed with cancer.

I was diagnosed around the age of 9, almost two years after my parents divorced and I was having all these weird symptoms. I had these headaches all the time and it was hard for me to chew my food or to swallow it, swallow anything actually and I was vomiting for no reason.

Sometimes I had difficulty talking and it was hard for me to walk, I couldn't really lift anything since my arms were weakening, and I was also really tired most of the time When my mom saw what was happening to me she freaked out and brought me to my pediatrician, a lot of good that did us.

The doctor said I was perfectly fine, just a cold or something so we went home, but my symptoms continued and only got worse. They got so bad that my mom finally stopped ignoring them and drove us to every doctor in the state. We went to so many doctors that I had lost count until finally one of them sent me to get CAT scan, where they told us that I had Brain Stem Glioma.

_"I'm sorry Ms. Zias but your daughter has been diagnosed with Brain Stem Glioma" The doctor told my mom gravely.  
_

_"Wha-what? I thought, I thought it was just something minor like the flu, she had some of the symptoms. It can't possibly be, she can't have cancer she's only a child!"_

_The doctor shook his head sadly. "Brain Stem Glioma occurs most commonly in children between the ages of five and ten, and your daughter is nine if I am correct" _

_"Well what do we, what do we do now?" My mother Natalia asked timidly._

_"Our next course of action is treatment, the sooner she takes it the better. With this kind of cancer we can never be sure how long she'll live but the treatment will prolong her life" _

_"What type of treatment exactly" Natalia asked._

_"Well it really depends on the size of the tumor, we'll try chemotherapy first to reduce the size of the tumor and possibly radiation therapy after that. There's also surgery to remove the tumor but we really only use that as a last resort if the tumor is able to be surgically removed without damaging the brain, but it is very risky and not recommended for children her age" The doctor explained._

_"If all goes well after the treatment we'll be able to establish a follow-up care plan including regular physical examinations and medical tests to monitor her recovery and she might be cured of Brain Stem Glioma" The doctor told us kindly._

It's been almost eight years now and I'm still taking medication and Chemo to get rid of the tumor, I've already had radiation therapy but not a lot since I've also been reacting positively to the Chemo and too much radiation therapy can affect my brain developments. I hate my life with cancer, I hate how everything I do is limited because of all the side effects from everything. I can't go out to parties, I can't play soccer anymore, I can barely eat anymore because of my sensitive stomach. I can't do anything anymore, I barely have a social life anymore from all my frequent appointments.

I used to go with my mom to my appointments but when I turned thirteen I started going a lone since she had to work a lot to pay off the medical bills and needed some time to rest. Plus she had to make a little time for me and of course Demetrius. I didn't tell her much about the appointments, just the same ole' "They went fine mom" response. I didn't want her to get depressed over me since I wasn't getting any better or worse, I was just the same.

But my recent appointment didn't turn out so good, the doctors told me I had started getting worse and they said they didn't think I'd live that much longer, at least a year at the most. They offered to use radiation therapy again but I declined because I couldn't go through the side effects of radiation therapy and the painful side effects of the different medication they would giving me to try and make me better.

I couldn't put my mom through any of that. She's already been through a lot and I want her to enjoy her time with Demetrius, so I chose to go and live with my dad Billy in La Push.

I know it sounds kind of mean that I'm going to be putting my dad through this but I do really want to live with him and see him since I haven't actually seen him in over seven years, only the occasional phone call and maybe a surprise visit during the holidays.

_-We are now starting to land in Seattle-Tacoma International Airport-_

My head snapped up, startled by the announcement. Right then another painful headache decided to grace me with its presence so I started rummaging through my bags for some Advil or something but I couldn't find anything, _great_.

"Oh no" I groan, a nearby flight attendant heard me and started walking over to me.

"Is something wrong Ms. Connweller? Do you need anything?"

I looked up sheepishly. "Um yes, do you have any Advil or something. Anything to relieve my headache, I uh I kind of lost mine"

"Let me go check, I remember your mother asking our Air Line to specifically bring some Advil for you. Just a moment"

"Okay thanks" She then disappeared towards the back of the plane and I was left to occupy myself with the map on the little TV screen in front of me and a terrible headache. After a couple of minutes I heard the soft thuds of heels walking towards me.

"Here you go miss and a bottle of water" The attendant kindly said.

I took the bottle of water and two Advil pills from her with a small smile, "Thanks"

"Your welcome" and she walked away, to the front of the plane to chat with the other flight attendants. I opened the water bottle, put the two Advil pills in my mouth and easily swallowed them down with the water. About five minutes after I swallowed the pills I started to feel sleepy.

_'I should try to get some sleep since this might be one of the few times I'll actually be able to sleep'_ Agreeing with my thought I lowered my sit and got as comfortable as possible. As my eyelids slowly closed I could faintly hear my cellphone ringing in the back round._ 'Oh well'_

_"Miss, Miss? You need to wake up now" _

_"Hmmm" _I groaned as I tried to block out any noise and get back to my peaceful sleep.

_"Miss Connweller, I'm sorry but you need to wake up" _I felt two hands gently shake me.

_'Ughh they just ruined my only chance of a good sleep, I'm too awake to go back to sleep so I might as well get up'_

I sat up groggily, stretching while yawning ignoring the pains in my arms. I opened my eyes, annoyance clearly shown on my face as I looked at the attendant in front of me.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Miss. Connweller but the plane has started landing and you need to put your seat back to how it was and put on your seat belt"

"Uh okay, thanks" I mumbled. I was still half-asleep so you couldn't really understand what I said but I think she got the gist of it and walked away.

_"We have now landed in Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, it's Monday December 30th and 3 o' clock in the afternoon. The weather today is cloudy and it's 35 degrees outside. Thank you for flying with us today and have a great day" _The pilot on the intercom said ten minutes later.

I got up, randomly stuffed my things into my bag, got the other bag from under the seat and quickly walked into the aisle.

When I got off the plane I walked quickly through the airport into a large room where there were several luggage conveyor belts for each flight. I walked over to the one for my flight, grabbed a luggage cart from the corner, brought it right to the conveyor belt and sat on it.

Once the conveyor belt started moving and the luggage started coming in it didn't take long for me to get my bags. I only two bags mainly filled with clothes, jackets, a few pairs of shoes, lingerie, and books.

When my bags were near me I sat up and tried to grab them but because of my illness and my arms weakening I could only pull one of my bags half-way off and it still hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck" I mumbled under my breath holding my injured arm, tears pricked my eyes and I desperately tried not to let them fall. A man next to me poked my shoulder lightly to get my attention.

"Excuse me Miss, are these two bags yours? I got this two knowing that one of them was one of yours and I checked the name on the other one"

I looked up at the man thankfully. "Oh my god, thank you so much. You didn't have to do that for me but you did and thanks"

"Your welcome Miss" He smiled warmly at me then turned to get his own luggage.

I put my luggage on the cart and wheeled to cart to the security check ups. Once we were done with that I walked through the doors where are the familes and friends were waiting for everyone.

I spotted my dad with what looked like a cardboard sign that read 'Welcome Home Kim'. Next to him was a petite brunette woman and...two kids?

_What the fuck??_

I wheeled the cart towards my dad and the three other strangers, immediately he walked over to me with his arms opened wide, a smile adorning is handsome features.

"Good to see you Kim Kins" My dad said warmly.

"Hey daddy. I've missed you" I replied burying myself in the warmth of his hug, my eyes closed with a smile on my face. I missed my dad so much, now who are those other people?

"Um dad who are they?" I asked, puzzled.

MY dad released me from the hug and smiled, "Well sweetie this woman here is your new Step mother, Michelle and your new step-brother Embry and step-sister Cynthia" I looked over to them and they looked nice enough, the woman Michelle was smiling.

Michelle walked over to me and hugged, not as tightly though and after a few moments I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Oh Kim, your father has told me so much about you! You seem like a really nice girl and I hope you'll come to accept up into your family"

"Um yea, well I'm sure once we get to know each other it won't be so awkward" I told her, then I stepped out of the hug and walked over to the two kids. The boy was obviously older, about my age and the girl looked at least five years old.

"Hi" I said shyly. I'm kind of shy around people I don't know but I'm really pretty outgoing and spontaneous once I open up. The guy who's name is Embry I believe stepped up and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, and started to gently swing me around.

"Kim! I finally get to meet you, you seem like a pretty cool person from what Billy has told us. It so cool to have another sister, and one that's my age! I can't wait until you meet the rest of the gang, I'm sure we're gonna be such great friends" He practically shouted.

"Hey Embry, nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be great friends too, um can you maybe put me down?" I don't think he heard the last part since he kept hugging me and swinging me around. Oh god, I'm feeling nauseous.

"_Embry Cal, You Put Her Down This Instant!"_ Michelle yelled.

Embry stopped spinning me and looked at sheepishley looked at his mom as he slowly lowered me down. When I got back on my feet I was kind of woozy and walked like how a drunk man would.

"Now look what you did to the poor girl. Apologize Embry " Michelle scolded.

"Sorry Kim. I get really excited sometimes and hyper. Me and Quil are the big goofballs in the gang" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay and Quil?"

"You'll meet him soon with the others" He explained. _okay??_

I nodded, politely excused myself and walked over to the little girl Cynthia. She had a stuffed bunny in one hand and her thumb in her mouth.

I kneeled down so I was about her height and stuck out my hand. "Hi Cynthia, my name's Kim. It's nice to meet you"

"Hi Kim! Guess what?" She said as she shook my hand.

"What?"

"I turned five years olds yesterday and mommy threw a _big _party with all my friends. It was princesses! Jasmine is my favorite princess what's yours?" She asked me enthusiastically.

"Well mine is Sleeping Beauty, and happy birthday! Did you get any presents on your big day" I asked sincerely.

She nodded her head excitingly. "Uh huh! I got two more barbies, and Mr. Billy give me a tea party set! You wanna play barbies and tea party with me one day?"

"Sure I'd love to" I smiled at her, she was so cute with her brown curls and big hazel eyes. Someone coughed from behind us, I stood up and turned to see who it was.

"Hey we've got to go, there's going to be a lot of traffic and you and Embry have to go to school tomorrow. Let's get the bags in the car and go home" My dad said.

We brought the suitcases to the parking lot, and put them into the car. I took my backpack and jacket with me and climbed into the back of the car. When everyone got in dad started the car and we started driving to La Push, to my _new _home.

* * *

**A/N:**_Sorry if there are any grammar and spelling errors, Writing/English is not my strongest subject and I've never gotten then hang of grammar. I don't have a Beta since it'd take even longer to put everything up and I go over my chapters a lot when writing them. So again sorry about any errors._

Sorry if this chapter sucked, I myself hated it but please review! Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration thus helping me write more:D

_Translations: Sagapo Kimmy mou - I love you my Kimmy_

_Kai ego Sagapo Mama mou - And I love you my mom_

_Have a great summer!_

_~Anna__  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Billy Connweller's Daughter?

**A/N: **_Here's the second chapter, took my a while to write but like I said before my updates are not going to be frequent. Also I want to thank the people who reviewed, they make me happy and it's nice to know that people like my writing. Again thanks! P.s - there's language so sorry if I offend anyone, that's why it's rated T darlings!  
_

_Disclaimer: Me, Stephenie Meyer? pfft, in my dreams.  
_

_Chapter Playlist: _Σε πήρα σοβαρά _by Sarbel (Greek song with some Arabic, at least I think it's Arabic, sorry if I'm wrong) and You and I by Anarbor  
_

_

* * *

_

**:Limited:**

The drive to La Push from the airport was a _long_ one. There was a lot of traffic and everyone was becoming restless after the first two hours,

"_Fuck! _When are we gonna get home?"

Especially Embry.

"_Embry! _How many times do I have to tell you to watch your language! You're lucky that Cynthia is sleeping or you would have been in _big _trouble young man!"

"But Mom, we've been in this car for almost three hours! You know I can't sit and do nothing for that long! Are we even anywhere near home?" Embry whined.

_Damn, how much can one guy whine?_'

"Embry calm down. You'll wake up Cynthia and we're almost at Port Angeles. Once we get there we'll have another forty five minutes or so until we're home" My dad said.

"Aw man! Another freaking hour? That's fucked up" Embry groaned.

"_Embry!_"

"Sorry mom" At this point I was laughing so hard there were tears spilling from my eyes. It kind of hurt to laugh but I haven't laughed so much in a long time that I really didn't care.

"Oh god!" I managed to say between the laughing. I grabbed my stomach as I bent over in pain and amusement.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Do you- do you guys always bicker like this? It's _hilarious! _I swear I haven't laughed like this in a long time" I managed to choke out.

Embry paused for a moment, pretending to think while he rubbed his chin. "Well....yes. We do actually"

"Nice to know that the house is never going to be quiet" I said with an amused smile.

Michelle snorted. "Trust me Kim when I say nothing is ever quiet when Embry's around"

"I resent that!" Embry yelled in mock anger, he actually looked angry if you didn't look at his eyes, they completely gave him away. I felt my stomach growl with hunger and I clapped a hand to it. The last time I ate was when my mom bought me pizza at the airport and that was almost two ago.

"You got any food in this car?" I asked while reaching for my bag to see if I have anything in it.

"Umm I think we've got a bag of potato chips and some of Michelle's granola bars somewhere in here" My dad answered.

I looked under the seats and found the potato chips, sea salt and vinegar yum!

"Found them!" I chirped while opening the bag.

Embry turned towards me and looked at the chips in my hands. "Hey! Those are my chips!"

"Well...too bad" I laughed and popped a chip in my mouth, purposely rubbing it in his face.

Embry pouted and crossed his arms. "Woman I need my chips! I'm a growing boy who needs a lot of food" He exclaimed.

"Growing boy huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yup" Embry said rubbing his stomach

"Okay fine I'll share" I huffed giving him some chips. He took them and stuffed them all in his mouth and chewed. I laughed at the look on his face.

"Are they good?" I asked, stretching the good.

"You betcha! Sea salt and vinegar chips are the best!" I was about to say something to Embry when I see my dad turn into a drive way of a nice gray three story house.

"Hey Dad where are we?"

"We're home Kimble" My dad said.

"Woah really? Damn that was fast, I didn't even notice that an hour had past" Embry commented.

"Well I guess time flies by fast when you're eating chips. Come let's show Kim the house" Dad said.

We got all got out of the car with Embry carrying Cynthia. I grabbed my two carry-on bags while Michelle and Dad got my suitcases and we walked into the house.

When I walked inside I almost gasped, the house was _beautiful_. It was nice and spacious with cream walls and beautifully furnished. There were pictures all over, on the walls and tables. A lot of them were of me and my dad but there were also pictures of Michelle, Embry and Cynthia.

"Do you like the house Kimmy" My dad asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Yea it's really beautiful, it kind of reminds me of back home, mom and I painted the walls the exact same color" I answered. It did actually remind me of home, I felt less homesick because of it.

"So um where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"Your room is upstairs, on the second floor. Let's get your stuff upstairs and let you get settled in" He grabbed my suitcases and started walking down the hall towards a staircase, I followed him up the stairs and down hallway until he stopped in front of a white wooden door.

Dad opened the door and said, "Okay Kim this is your new room" I walked in the room and my jaw dropped, this room was _huge! _It was painted a dark purple color, it had a nice wooden desk in the corner with a matching bed, side table and dresser. There was a big blue rug on the floor and a blue couch against the wall, between two windows, the bed had blue bedsheets and there was a TV on the wall across the bed.

I ran over to my dad and hugged him as hard as I could. "Oh my god, thank you dad! It's perfect, totally me" I squealed.

He chuckled and hugged me back. "Your welcome Kimmy, I'm glad you like it. Embry's room is right across from yours and Cynthia's is down the hall. I'm going downstairs to help Michelle fix dinner, Embry will help you unpack your stuff" Dad smiled at me once-more then left the room.

I grabbed one of the suitcases, sat on the floor and started to untie the ropes on it, Embry came in a few seconds later with a now-awake Cynthia behind him.

I looked up from the suitcase at Embry and Cynthia. "Hey"

"Hey Kim, Billy said you could use some help" Embry replied.

"Yea, can you grab and open the suitcase over there?" I asked.

"Sure" Embry nodded, walking over to the other suitcase as Cynthia went to sit in a blue fluffy bean bag chair in the corner. I opened up the suitcases and let out a sigh of relief, _thank god _this was the suitcase with my underwear and bras. It could have been real _akward _if Embry was the one with..I'm just not going to think about it.

Under all my under-things, shirts, jeans and socks I found some of my posters; I didn't pack these...mom probably did. _'I miss you mom..a lot' _I thought. I took out the posters and found the one that brought back so many memories.

"Ohh!" I squealed, surprising Embry.

"What!" He asked panicked.

"It's a poster of my favorite singer!" I practically screamed in reply, finding some tape in my bag and putting the poster on one of the walls.

"Who is he?" Embry asked.

"Sarbel! That's who he is!" I answered, sounding like a crazed fan girl.

"Sar-bel? Who the hell is that?" _Who the hell is that? Did he seriously just ask that? How do you not know who Sarbel is?_

"Well Embry, Sarbel is a British-Greek singer, he's Greek and Lebanese but he lives in Britain. He's so freaking hot and he sings some of the most popular greek songs ever! I'll play you one!" I ran to my bag and took out my iTouch and some speakers, I turned on my iPod and carefully selected one of my favorite Sarbel songs, connected my iPod to the speakers and pressed play.

Arabic music started playing as the beginning of the song started and I unconsciously started swinging my hips to the music, I walked over to Cynthia and pulled her up to dance with me.

"Τι κι αν σε πήρα σοβαρά Δεξιά κοιτάς κι αριστερά, Ματιές να ρίχνεις και σε μάς Παραμυθάκι χαλιμάς, Τέτοιο κορμί που το πάς Που το σκορπάς, που το σκορπάς" I mouthed the lyrics to the song and Cynthia giggled. Pretty soon Embry started dancing with us and we all started laughing, pretty soon the song was over and another one started playing; the song Always by Blink 182.

I danced my way to my iPod and paused the song. "So what 'ya think Embry" I asked.

"That was a pretty cool song even though I have no idea what the dude is saying" Embry said, chuckling. I laughed too but then started coughing pretty hard and wheezing, I tried to say something but I couldn't.

"Kim? Kim! What's happening? What's wrong with you?" He yelled. I starting pointing to my bag, he seemed to get the hint and brought my bag over to me. I looked through the bag finally finding the right pill bottle, took out two pills and dry-swallowed them, after a couple of seconds my coughing subsided.

"Kim what was that? And the pills?" He asked.

"It's alright Embry, it comes with my illness and the pills are for my coughs. Sometimes they get too violent, like just right now so the doctor prescribed me to those pills. _One of many actually_" I said, mumbling the last part.

"_Shit_, life must be pretty hard huh Kim? How about we get back to unpacking your stuff, Cynthia you wanna help?" You have no idea how shitty life is right now Embry, you really dont.

"Sure!" Cynthia chirped, happy to actually be doing something.

I got out all my clothes and carefully organized them into my dresser, then I put up all my posters, sighing when I got to my soccer posters, my shoulders sagging as I found my old track and soccer jerseys.

"Damn Kim" I turned to see Embry holding up one of many soccer and track trophies.

"Hmm?"

"You've got a lot of trophies Kim. I didn't know you played soccer, that's freaking awesome. I haven't really met a lot of girls in La Push who do anything besides cheerleading and swimming " He said, amazed.

"Yea I used to play, mostly mid-field. I can't really play anymore since my arms and legs have weakened from my cancer. It's a side effect, the doctor said I can't take part in any more sports, so nothing for me this year not even gym. I guess I can't really be mad since I hate gym but I love playing sports" I sighed.

Embry frowned, looking at me sympathetically. "That sucks. What else can you do besides soccer?"

"Well I used to run track and I can skateboard, I wouldn't-" I started saying before I was cut off.

"You can skateboard! _Damn! _You are officially the coolest girl I've ever met, you know besides my mom and of course my friend Tara, oh and Marie but still" He rambled, not noticing that I was furiously blushing.

"_Embry! Kim! Cynthia! Dinner's ready!" _Michelle yelled from downstairs.

"_Coming!" _We yelled in response. Embry and Cynthia made a mad-dash for the kitchen as I slowly made my way down the stairs. _'Not fucking fair'_ I think, _'I can't do anything anymore'_ The delicious smell of grilled chicken and rice hit me full force as I sat down in a chair. _'Yum! Chicken and rice are the best food in the world' _I mused.

"Kim sweetie you like chicken and rice, right? Because if you don't I'd be happy to cook you up something else" Michelle asked, starting to fuss as Embry and Cynthia starting digging into their food.

"Don't worry Michelle, I absolutely _love _chicken and rice. That's all I ate at home besides soup, pasta and _Merenda_" I reassured her, before I dug into my meal much like Embry had before.

"So Kim where did you live before you came to La Push?" Michelle asked, trying to start a conversation.

I looked up, my mouth stuffed with chicken and rice. I chewed slowly and somewhat painfully and slowly swallowed. "Well me and my mom used to live in New York for about two years but when I got diagnosed with Brain Stem Glioma we moved to Greece to live with my grandparents and the whole family. Boy was there a lot of family, I have at least one hundred cousins and that's just first and second cousins too!" I answered.

"Woah, how do you have so many cousins?" Embry managed to ask through a full mouth. Bits of his chewed up food flew unto the table, Michelle and I both grimaced.

"Well my grandpa is one of ten and my grandpa is one of six and they _all_ have grand kids, plus my mom is one of five and they all have kids too" I explained.

He whistled, "Damn that's a lot"

"Trust me it is" Too many to count actually, I don't even know half of my relatives.

Michelle turned her body towards me and said, "Well I heard Greece was beautiful, how is like living there? Was there a language barrier?"

"Um well Greece is really pretty with the beaches and the carnivals and everything. Living there is fun, it's a new experience since everything is different there but you get used to it after years of living there. There uh wasn't much of a barrier since I'm pretty fluent in Greek" And in German, Pontiaca, and French. "Right Embry?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed, loudly. "You bet she is, she played us this Greek song, it was really good even though I couldn't understand a thing. What was the guy's name Sarbin?"

"Uh no Embry, you were close though. It's Sarbel" I giggled.

"It seems like you guys have gotten close pretty fast Kimmy, that's great. But now you three have to get to bed, its 9:30 and you and Embry have school tomorrow" My dad said, getting up and grabbing the empty plates.

"Dad you don't have to do that" I protested but it was too late.

I said goodnight to everyone and walked up the stairs. When I got to my room, I walked in and closed the door. I changed into some boxers and a big t-shirt, crawled under the covers, turned off all the lights and quickly fell into a restless sleep right as my head hit the pillow.

--

_Beep! Beep!_

_'Ugghh! Why did the alarm have to wake me up now?' _I groan, arching my back as I got up from my bed. _Shit, _I feel like I only slept for five _mother-freaking _minutes, completely and utterly exhausted. I made my way over to to the bathroom connected to my room and turned on the shower, five minutes later I walked into my room with a towel wrapped around my body and head.

_'Hmmm? What should I wear today?' _I asked myself as I stood in front of my dresser. I finally decided on a blue Fox Edge V-neck shirt with a pair of dark skinny jeans and black Nike's, complete with a black Element Santorini sweater. Then I took out my hair-dryer and dried my hair, letting it fall into loose curls and blow dried my side-swept bangs. I took out my make-up bag and put on the usual black eyeliner and bronzer to even out my skin tone.

I walked over to the full length mirror I hung on my closet door and examined my self. Hmmm, I don't look too bad for my first day of school, must be a good day since I actually look pretty. My hair's actually left down today instead of up in a ponytail, some of it falling into my face and my bangs slightly cover one of my eyes. I'm thin, a little too thin because of the fact I can barely stomach any of the food I eat since I was diagnosed.

My skin is russet, slightly golden tan from all the sun in Greece and my eyes are big and emerald green, my mom's eyes. I love my eyes, they're different from the usual brown that Quileutes are suppose to have.

I grab my backpack and my blistex and ran down the stairs, into the kitchen where Embry was already eating a tall pile of pancakes that Michelle was making.

"Good morning" I greeted as I sat down at the table with a plate and piled pancakes onto my plate.

"Good morning sweetie" Michelle said. "Oh Kim you look beautiful, Embry's going to have to keep all those guys off of you. How was your first night in La Push?"

I blushed, "Thanks Michelle and it was alright I guess. I'm still kind of jetlagged and I don't usually get much sleep anyways" I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh that must be annoying, I on the other hand slept like a rock!" Embry said.

"I could tell Embry, I could hear your loud snoring all the way from my room" I teased with a playfull smile on my face.

"I don't snore!" Embry said, looking appalled. _Suree you don't Embry.._

"Oh on the contrary dear, you do. Kind of loud too but it's okay Billy snores really loud too" Michelle commented.

I laughed in the middle of eating my pancake. "He does! Oh god what my poor mom use to go through, she'd wear ear plugs or get Dad those nose strips, sometimes it got so bad she'd sleep downstairs on the couch. It was hilarious, I could even hear it"

Michelle laughed at that and looked at the digital clock on the stove. "Oh! You guys have to go, school starts in fifteen minutes, here are your lunches and have a great first day Kim!" She said giving us each a bagged lunch. I took my lunch, grabbed my bag and followed Embry outside to a black truck.

I whistled when I saw the truck up close. "Woah, nice black Ford F-150. Looks like you take great care of it"

Embry's jaw slacked and his eyes widened at my comment. "You..speak..car?!"

"Yea..what of it?"

"But! But you're a girl!"

I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips. "What do you mean by that Embry? That just because I'm a girl I can't know my cars and all that fun shit! That is the most sexist thing I've heard yet!"

"No, no, no, no, no! I don't mean that, it just took me by surprise you know. There aren't many girls in La Push who speak car, you know since our population is about 371 people. You just surprised me" He quickly explained. "Where did you learn all you know about cars?"

"I'll tell you on our way to school, we have less than ten minutes to get to there and we aren't even in the car Embry!" I practically yelled, walking over to the other side of the truck. I opened the door, sat in the passenger's seat and closed the door just as Embry started the car. He eased out of the driveway and onto the road, driving to the Quileute-Makah Tribal High School.

"So back to the question, where'd you learn all about cars?" Embry asked.

"Well most of my cousins happened to be guys, and they all hung around with our uncles at bars, taverns and car shops. So it was either cars and sports or sit around with Grandma all day and knit, guess which one I picked" I replied, grabbing a piece of gum from my Orbits pack. "Wanna piece?" I offered.

"Sure" He said, taking one. "Thanks"

I looked out the window and saw a bunch of kids walking down the road, I guess we're near the school. "No problem, hey Embry? How's high school like?"

"Well Kim, high school is a bitch. A bitch, complete with shitty lockers, small classrooms and mystery lunches that look like they're about to crawl off the plate. But school can be fun too I guess, there are kids who are douche bags but a lot of the kids are cool too, and nice. The classes are all right and a lot of the teachers are.._tolerable_ and you actually learn something from them. But they're are teachers who are complete assholes, like Mr. Nugent for example. He's a Chemistry teacher and his class is really hard and comes with a lot of homework, tests and labs" He started explaining. "There are other teachers but you'll meet then later, we have a library and a completed turf-field, there's also some music programs like General Music, Band, Orchestra and Chorus. I take general music, I love playing the guitar what are you taking Kim?

"Um, I don't really know yet but I'm hoping for general music. I played the guitar at school in Greece, I used to play the trumpet but I got bored after a while and all my friends were in other music classes" I answered, wringing my hands, a nervous habit of mine.

Embry drove into a parking lot and parked in one of the free spaces. "Well here we are Kim, Quileute-Makah Tribal High School or QMTHS for short. You're gonna probably have to get your schedule from the main office, I'll show you where that is" He said before getting out of the car. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car, running to catch up with Embry.

As I was walking next to Embry I noticed all these people staring at me, girls were giving me these nasty looks and envious glares and boy were just staring at me with their mouth open. I lowered my head and kept my eyes to the ground and continued walking in-step with Embry.

A tall, cute guy with a long black ponytail and a shorter but muscular guy ran up to Embry and gave him a high-five.

"Embry, it's a miracle you actually managed to drive your ass here on time!" The taller guy said.

"Yo Embry, what happened yesterday? I thought we had plans, you know Alyssa had this huge party last night and someone ended spiking the drinks. There were so many drunk girls all over us, dude you missed out _**big **_time!" The stockier one exclaimed.

"Sorry guys but I had to go with Billy and mom to pick up Kim from the airport" Embry explained.

"Who's Kim?"

"I uh am. It's nice to meet you" I said, raising my head and holding out my hand.

The stockier one came up to me and kissed my hand. "Well hello there, my name's Quil. You know if you were a new hamburger at McDonalds, you'd be McGorgeous" He winked.

I laughed. "Thanks, I guess"

"Embry this is your new sister? You never told me she was this hot! Damn!" The tall guy said.

"Well what can I say Jacob, I didn't know either. All the pictures Billy's had of her were when she was like six"

He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Well as you probably know now, I'm Jacob Black and that goofball over there is Quil Ateara, do us both a favor and just let him down easily"

"I'll make sure to do that" I giggled as I shook his hand.

"Hey! Jacob, you and I both know that no lady can resist Quil 'sexiest-Quileute-to-ever-live' Ateara Jr! Just look at _these _guns" Quil exclaimed good-heartily, while flexing his arms for effect. We all cracked up at that and started walking towards the entrance of the school, since the first bell had rang.

Embry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yea Quil, you're a natural born Romeo, nobody can _resist _you. Come on we gotta get to class, you know how Ms. Keeley is about being late and we were late to her class yesterday and the day before. Jacob can you show Kim to the main office, your class is right there"

"Sure bro, see ya third period" And they ran off, leaving me with Jacob.

"Soo Kim, where'd you move from?" Jacob asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um I used to live in Skathios, Greece before I moved here" I mumbled in response, wringing my hands.

"Woah, I heard that island was like the shit, you know with the beaches and food and everything. Did you like it there?"

"Yea it was nice instead of it being just me and my mom, it was me and my mom and a hundred plus other relatives. When you have that much family _nothing _is ever boring" I said, remembering all the goods time we had.

He raised his eyebrow, looking confused. "No offense or anything but if you loved it so much there than why did you move here?"

"Well my mom just recently got married to this great guy Demetrius and they're going on the cruise around Europe for their honeymoon. And me and my mom being so close did want to leave me, so she offered for me to come with them. And I didn't think it would be right for, you know to ruin their special time together so I offered to go stay with Dad so I can get to know him better" I explained, slightly rambling.

We walked into a big office where a women with red hair and big glasses, who liked like she was in her thirties sat at a desk in the middle of the room surrounded by piles of papers. "Wow Kim, that's pretty self-less of you. It makes me think of all the selfish crap I put my dad through these past years. Well this is the main office Kim, that lady over there is Mrs. Riley, she'll give you your schedule and locker. I've got to go to my class, I'm already late as it is, I'll see you at lunch Kim!"

"Okay, bye" I waved, and he was out the door.

I walked up to the front of the desk were the lady, Mrs. Riley was it, was organising a huge pile of papers in three folders.

I cleared my throat to try and get her attention. "Um hi. I'm Kim, I need my schedule. I uh just moved here yesterday.

Mrs. Riley looked confused for a second, obviously not knowing what I was talking about. After a second her face lit up in realization. "Oh! You're Kimberly Vasilik Connweller! Daughter of Billy Connweller right?" She dreamily sighed.

_What..the..fuck?? Isn't this lady married!? Married women should not be lusting after my dad!_ "Uh yea, suree. Can I have my schedule now, I'm kinda already late is it is"

My voice snapped her out of her thoughts and for a second I thought she forgot where she was, 'cause she looked a little dazed. I snapped my fingers in front of her face a few times, _gods lady hurry up!_

"Huh! Oh yes. You're locker is number 150, and you're first class is History with Ms. Depalma, room 309. Just walk all the way down the hallway, take a left at the gym and you'll find it. Have a great day Ms. Connweller!" She chirped, handing me all the necessary papers.

"Thanks, you too" I said and swiftly walked out the door. _'Thank God!'_ That lady was starting to disgust me. What women in their right mind daydreams about a student's dad in front of their daughter! Especially when they're married! You do **not **lust after a soon-to-be-married guy when you're infact married, that's-that's just freaking weird!

I quickly walked down the hallway, past the lockers until I found mine. I put in my combo and unlocked my locker, hanging my bag up and taking out a notebook and a pen. I closed my locker and continued walking down the hallway and followed the directions Mrs. Riley gave me, easily finding the classroom.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, I knocked on the door two times and walked in. Inside a young women with long black hair and glasses was teaching the class.

"Hi, you're Ms. Depalma right?"

"Yes and you must Kimberly Connweller, Billy Connweller's daughter" Ms. Depalma said, adjusting her glasses. "Our new student from Greece right?" _Billy Connweller's daughter, Billy Connweller's daughter, Why the hell do they keep bringing him up!? Is he famous or something??_

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Um call me Kim, and yea that's me"

"Excellent, I heard you were coming today! Class, this is Kim our new student! She's from Greece and will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Kim?"

I gulped and turned to the class, looking at all the faces. Some of the girls were glaring at me, intimidated for some reason. Some looked interested in what I was going to say and the rest looked bored, not caring at all.

"Um..well" I began. "I used to live here until me and my mom moved when I was seven. I like to draw and play soccer, I uh also like video games, fanta....and other stuff. That's pretty much it"

"Okay, fantastic! Let's see where will you sit" She said scanning the room. "You will be sitting next to Jared Najera, Mr. Najera please raise your hand so Ms. Connweller can see you"

A long, russett hand raised in the back and I took a moment to see who it belonged to. My breath caught in my throat, he was _gorgeous_. He looked tall and had shaggy black hair that fell in front of his chocolate brown eyes, he had a laid-back look on his face, handsome features and a laughing smile. He looked like the guy all girls swooned over.

_'Except me' _I mentally scoffed. Sure, I found him handsome but that doesn't mean I'm going to be trying to get his attention and all that shit. I can't afford to get a boyfriend, not with how everything is right now. '_Only one more freaking year, what's gonna happen then?" _I thought miserably as I walked to the back, ignoring the whispers and rude remarks.

"_Whore"_ A girl wearing a skin-tight shirt and a skirt too short to be school appropriate coughed, a little too loudly might I add. I stopped and sharply turned around, giving her one of my most dirtiest look, I call it dirty look number 5.

"Who are you calling a whore?" I looked her up and down, disdain written all over my face. "Obviously you haven't looked in a mirror this morning, _skank_" I sneered and everyone gasped, some people even cheered but I really didn't care. I didn't come hear to start shit with people, my life is already complicated and I don't need cheerleading whores on my back.

I finally got to my desk and sat down, opening my notebook to take notes. The teacher quickly got back to her lesson about World War 2 and the suffering of Jews at the concentration camps, I tried to write down as many notes as I could but twenty minutes into the period my headaches started coming back and the insides of my stomach were churning. _Oh no.._

"Hey? Hey! Are you okay?" The guy Jared whispered to me, concerned.

"Ye-ea, I'm-I'm fine" I stuttered, my hands shaking underneath my desk.

He turned towards me, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Are you sure? You look sick, maybe you should go to the nurse"

"I said I'm fine, now please stop talking to me I'm trying to listen to the lesson" I whispered back harshly.

"Fine! Damn, I was just trying to help, whatever. Beats me for caring" He huffed and turned back to face the front. _'I shouldn't have been that harsh, he was only trying to help'_

After five minutes I couldn't take it anymore. Sweat was collecting at my brow, I was sure my face was pale white and I could feel my breakfast climbing up my throat.

"Ms. Depalma! May I please go to the bathroom?" I asked, shaking slightly.

She gave me a stern look. "Ms. Connweller I know you're new here but I will not tolerate you interupting my lesson in the middle of the class. You may go to the bathroom after the period is over"

I try taking deep breaths to try and calm me down but two more aching minutes past and I thought I would vomit right there and then, I get up from my desk and quickly walk towards the door.

"Ms. Connweller! Please go sit back in your seat or I'll have to call the dean"

I shakily turned to her, my eyes wide. "I-I have to go-o" I stuttered and fled from the room. I could hear Ms. Depalma screeching my name, and the kids in the class murmuring loudly, confused and shocked by what just happened. I walked down the hall as fast as I could, trying to find the nearest bathroom.

rushed into the women's faculty bathroom and almost didn't make it to the toilet before I started throwing up my entire breakfast.

* * *

_Well there's chapter 2, man is it long! I really have never written such a long chapter ever! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I had it done a few days ago but when I went to save it, it didn't save correctly and I lost everything I had written. This chapter was kind of like a filler, but Jared's introduced and you know a little more about Kim and what she has to go I can't really translate the song since it doesn't make sense at all in English, so if you can't read Greek just skip it I guess.  
_

_Even if you thought this chapter sucked please review! Constructive criticism is always nice, I'm not much of a writer so it feels good to get feedback. I'm thinking about posting a Teen Titans story so if you're interested in Teen Titans you can read it if you wanna. _

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_~Anna (JypsieMoon)  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Confusing much?

_Heh, heh, hi! I'm finally back and here's the third chapter. Anyways chapter 2 was WAY too long for my liking and completely messed it up for me, but I'm too lazy to fix it. So I'm going to try to make my chapters 2,000-3,000 words, much better for me. _

_Genres for this story is Romance/Drama/Humor since Kim's kinda loopy, I'm giving Kim a spontaneous personality since I don't think she's just some shy not-very-social art geek pining over the cool guy, like a lot of stories portray her as.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own much, only some of the characters..oh poo:(  
_

_Chapter Playlist: Stand Up by Melee and Man-Overboard by Blink 182 (these songs have nothing to do with this chapter, they're just two of my favorite songs;D)

* * *

_

**:Leave Out All The Rest:  
**

_'Well that was great,'_ I thought as I wiped the excess puke off my mouth. My first day of school and I already puke, this means no lunch since I won't be able to stomach anything Michelle gave me. Although Embry will probably force me to eat something, eh I'll pretend.

_RING!_

Shit.

Second period already? Great that means I have science next, more importantly _Chemistry. _The class that I've failed my finals to _two _times in Greece, _two times._

Isn't kind of weird that I know what I have next, considering the fact that I forgot my book and schedule on my desk when I ran out the room?

Well it's not, you wanna know why?

Because I had an extra copy of my schedule in my pocket, hah! _'Oh god, It's like I'm talking to myself_' I grimaced as I walked down the hall towards the Chemistry classroom through the huge mass of people, trying desperately not to be knocked down.

"Excuse me! 'Scuse me! Sorry! People move!" I yelled as I pushed through the crowd. I only had two minutes until the second bell would ring and I didn't even have a notebook or pen! No notebook plus Mr. Nugent as my chemistry teacher equals Kim on bad side according to Embry and I don't need teachers yelling at me for no reason, it tends to get _really _annoying.

I rushed to my locker and quickly grabbed a spiral notebook and pen before shutting my locker and hurried down the hallway, aimlessly trying to find my class. _'Marble notebooks are for squares__' _

I stopped in front of room 217, six minutes after the second late bell had rung and knocked three times. I heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door to see a youngish looking teacher in front of a white board and twenty or so kids looking at me.

"Um hi," I said sheepishly.

The teacher, Mr. Nugent fixed his glasses and looked at the clock on the wall before saying, "Hello, and why might I ask are you seven minutes to my class? I know it's the first day back from vacation but I will not accept tardiness from any of my students."

_Sheesh, uptight much?_

"Oh, sorry. I'm uh new here so I kinda got...lost," I explained giving him my extra copy of my schedule.

He looked at the paper, his eyes widening. "Oh! You're our new student from Europe, Ms. Kimberly Connweller right?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yea but you call me Kim."

"Great, I was expecting you Ms. Connweller. As you may now know you're in Chemistry, we were just about to review everything we've just done since September. You can sit next to Ms. Schäfer over there in the back, she'll be able to give you all the notes we've taken" He said, blatantly ignoring me. _'You're nice'_

I quickly walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the desk next to the blue-eyed girl, a minute later a folded-up piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it up and it read,

_'Hi, my name's Emmalyne, but you can call me Emma. My dad's German, mom's Makah but she has a thing for German names_. _I wasn't really listening to your introduction so what's your name?_'

I wrote back,

_'My name's Kimberly but you can call me Kim. Um my dad's Quileute and my mom's full Greek. Don't really know where my name came from, my middle's Greek though, it's Vasiliki' _

_'Cool, my middle name's Opal'_

I almost laughed at that, seriously _opal_?

_'Really?'_

_'No, I wish though. It's Marianna, I hate it but it's after my grandma so I guess I have to live with it' _

_'Cool, I guess. Um what are we suppose to be learning about?'_

_'Oh you know atoms and what atoms are made up. Mr. Nugent goes deep into these topics but no one really pays attention, science comes easy to me so I have no problem with passing his tests'_

_'Really? Lucky! I failed my chemistry finals two times when I was in Greece, I even took the English version, still failed it. You think you could help me?'_

_'Sure! That's what friends are for? We're friends right?'_

I smiled and nodded happily.

_'Yea, we're friends. You know you're the first friend I made that's not a girl. Before it was just me, Embry, Jacob and Quil'_

_'Hot damn! Embry is fine, you know for a Sophomore' _

_'Eww that's my step-brother you're talking about..Emma STOP DROOLING!' _

_'Huh, oh sorry'_

_'Wait, how's he a sophomore? He's our age isn't he?'_

_'Well yea he is, but in the fifth grade he got hit by a car and sent in a coma for most of the year. So they held him back'_

_'Oh wow..hey Emma? how do you know so much about Embry?'_

_'Uh I have my ways..'_

_"Stalker." _I teased.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"Nothing."

_ --  
_

_'BRING!' 'BRING!'_

"Okay class, we'll continue our reviewing tomorrow, also there's no homework tonight. You may all leave now, have a nice day," Mr. Nugent said from his desk.

"Whoa, class is over already? That felt like five minutes," I said to Emma as we walked out the classroom. I finally could get a good look at her and she was amazingly pretty, she had light tan skin with dark wavy hair and big sky blue eyes. _'Lucky, I'd kill for skin like that, my russet skin sucks ass'_

"Yea it did. What classes do you have next Kim?" Emma asked me.

"I have...general music next, then English fourth period and after that gym. _Oh joy_," I deadpanned as I looked at my schedule.

Her eyes widened. "You don't like gym? How can you not like gym, gym is pretty much the only good class in this crappy school, besides lunch of course."

"Uh gym's just not my thing I guess and how is lunch good exactly? Embry told me we had crappy lunches."

"Oh well my mom's on the PTA and she told me how we got these new cafeteria workers and this person's donating a bunch of money to the school so they can give us good food. It's gonna be totally legit, there's even gonna be fried chicken!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yum! I love fried chicken, it's on my top favorite foods list. Next to chocolate pudding and pork lo mein," I said, sighing dreamily. _'Mmm, chocolate pudding'_

"Cool! Look at the time we gotta get to class, we only have a minute left! I'll see you at lunch, we'll compare schedules then okay?"

"Alright, bye Emma." I replied.

She quickly ran down the hallway screaming 'bye!' over her shoulder. I walked to my General Music class, which was relatively easy to find considering it was two doors down from Chemistry. I walked into the classroom and pretty soon two classes passed by and it was fifth period, that meant _gym. _Oh god, what am I suppose to do for forty seven minutes? Stay in the library and read? _Definitely not_.

Well Embry did say there was a turf field, I could go there and just walk around the track, the gym classes are probably going to be inside anyways. _'Okay, just where is the turf field exactly?'_

After five minutes of aimlessly walking down random hallways I finally found the gym and at the back of the gym the doors outside, leading to the fields. I walked down the stairway onto the track and to my surprise found someone already walking around the track.

It was that guy!

The guy from first period, who I snapped at! Well that's great.

Okay so new plan, um I walk silently up the stairs back inside the school, try not to bring attention to myself and hope to god that I won't be noticed by him. Sounds good enough to me!

"Hey!" _Oh fuck my life._

"Hey! Hello?!" I heard feet slapping against the track as the guy ran up to me and stopped to face me.

"Hey, you're that girl from History right?" He asked.

"Um yea. My name's Kim, what's yours?" I asked as I stretched out my hand.

He shook my hand and said, "Jared."

"Cool. I uh want to say sorry for yelling at you this morning, I didn't make such a good first impression did I?"

"It's alright, I didn't really take it personal. I got your stuff from first period, I didn't really know what do with your stuff so I threw them in my locker."

"Erm thanks..I guess."

"No problem, I can give them to you before lunch," He said.

"Cool. So what's your excuse for being here, you don't look sick at all," I stated

He searched his pockets for a few seconds before pulling an inhaler out of one. "I prone to asthma attacks, don't know why I just get them. So my mom got me a doctor's note excusing me for the year you?"

"Illness I guess. My arms and legs weaken over the years so I can't really do much," I answered him, only telling him half the truth-or a quarter of it.

"Oh that sounds like it sucks," Jared said with sincere sympathy.

I could feel my headaches coming back from this morning, oh boy, this one's gonna be_ bad._ I put one hand to my forehead and rubbed my temple with the other. "Yea it kinda does but there's advantages, like not going to g ym."

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yea I'm fine, just a headache," I said uneasily, feeling a little queasy. _'Oh god, not again'_

Jared looked at me disbelievingly. "No you're not, you look like you're gonna hurl. I'm taking you to the nurse."

"Bu-"

"Not buts, you look like crap right now..no offense," He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, helping me up the stairs.

I gave him a questioning look. _'Seriously this guy is all stoic and uptight towards me and now he's helping to the nurse all concerned and stuff?' _

A woman with blonde hair looked at us from her computer. "Hello Jared, what's wrong this time?" She asked.

"Nothing for me this time Mrs. Shroba, I brought Kim here," Jared said.

"Oh hi, so you're the new student. The whole faculty's been talking about it, your mother's called me before to explain everything. I'm so sorry about your ill-" Mrs. Shroba started saying before I cut her off with one of my looks.

"Don't say anything" I mouthed to her from behind Jared.

She nodded, understanding my situation. "Anyways I've got your medication here, the doctor said to take it every morning before first period, and then before lunch. How are you feeling?"

"I just got a headache and I'm feeling a little queasy, the usual," I explained, Mrs. Shroba went to the back and came back after a minute with two pill bottles.

"Take two pills from that bottle for your headache and one from the other, it's to help reduce your vomiting. Also since you shouldn't be stressing yourself that much your mom requested that you have a student aid to help you carry your stuff."

"Pfft, I don't need an aid, my mom's too overprotective" I waved my hand in a 'pshh' manner.

She raised an eyebrow. "And you're too stubborn."

"Well that's not very nice now is it? Anyways who's gonna be my helper, I don't really know anyone besides Embry."

"I could be your aid." Jared suggested shyly from behind me, he had his head down. _'Okayy, this guy is definitely confusing me'_

I turned around, confusion shown plainly on my face. "Really? You would?"

He nodded shyly. "Sure, why not? I don't really have anything else to do, so what the heck?"

"Um, thanks. That's really nice of you Jared," I smiled.

* * *

_I changed thos chapter because truthfully I hated it. It totally changed how I wanted everyone to be so there. This chapter was mostly a filler, with some character introductions, sorry about that. The next chapter I think will be more dramatic/angst depends on the length of the chapter, I might have to split it in two. _

_My inspiration is kind of low right now, but I vow that I will not abandon this fic like my other ones, I'm a huge procrastinator so it'll take time for me to update_. _Review please, I appreciate it a lot!_

_Please review I'll really appreciate it.  
_

_~Anna(AreYouDeaf)  
_


End file.
